


And They Were Roommates (discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Not Canon Compliant, Rivals, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Swearing, bisexual shiro probably, don't crucify me this was written before shadam, implied shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on a YouTube comment by person_31905When Lance's room is trashed during an attack he's forced to crash with Keith and if you've ever read fanfictions before you can guess what happens...This is taken from my old discontinued wattpad account.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith watched Lance swing his gun up against his arm, firing after the galra intruders. He admired Lance (although he would never admit it): how he never missed a shot, how he focused when he was fighting and how he looked...

Lance grabbing his arm and pulling him aside brought him back to consciousness.

"What the heck man?" Lance yelled over the gun fire, dragging him down a hallway of the castle. "You almost died!"

Keith's eyes focused and he went back to finding Lance completely insufferable. Lance McClain, the bastard who always had the power to make Keith lose his cool. Lance. What a dick.

"I guess I just zoned out." Keith growled, releasing his Bayard and glancing behind him. "Hey watch out!"

They ran inside one of the rooms followed by two galra soldiers.   
Keith leapt at them, striking his Bayard across their armour. One swung his arm battering him across the room and of course, into Lance.   
He pulled himself to his knees and raised his shield: blocking the galra's shots. Underneath him Lance sat up complaining as usual.

"Keith! What are you doing?"

"Just stay down!" Keith grunted, pulling his limbs behind his shield. The bullets ricocheted off the surface and blew holes in the walls. Well better the walls than him. "We're outnumbered!"

Suddenly the galra soldiers began talking into their helmets, abandoning fire and running back to the main ship.

"The rest must have defeated the army." Lance mumbled clearly dazed.

Lance.

Keith was suddenly aware of their position. He was practically sat in Lance's lap, his shield up and Lance's arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to conceal his body behind the shield. They both stood up in haste and made a run for the control room. A blush spreading across both of their cheeks.

When they finally arrived the rest of the paladins were gathered around Allura.

"We won but the ship is badly damaged including..." Allura checked the screens, "Lance's room. It's not fit for using I'm afraid."

"WHAT!" Lance threw his hand up in the air, pushing Allura aside. "Aw geez that was my room."

Shiro was as always the voice of reason. "I suggest you crash with one of the other paladins." he continued, "You can't go with me and Allura because that would be too many for the room, Pidge's is a straight up mess... What about Hunk?"

"Well... I'm sorry Hunk but... You sleep talk..." Lance apologised.

Hunk tried to hide his relief. "No problem man."

Shiro shrugged "I guess you could go with Keith."

Keith jumped, the blood rushing to his cheeks. "No! No way!"

Lance agreed noisily, desperately rechecking the screens. "I can stay in my room right! It's not that badly damaged!"

"No sorry Lance, we need to conduct extensive repairs over night." Pidge responded playing with their sleeve.

Shiro patted Keith and Lance on the back, "It'll only be for a week you too."

"A WEEK!" Lance screamed, "A WEEK!"

Pidge laughed, "get your stuff buddy."

Keith growled, a whole week with Lance? How was he going to survive?"


	2. What The Fuck Keith?

Keith was lying on his bed playing on his phone when Lance sauntered in carrying a blanket and pillow.

"We're not seriously going through with this are we?"

Lance shrugged and arranged a makeshift bed on the floor at the other side of the room.

"We've got no other option." He muttered, desperatly trying to make the set up comfortable on the metal floor.

Keith grunted a reply and rolled over so he couldn't see Lance.

Lance.

Lance with his perfect skin and soft hair. Lance with his beautiful blue eyes. Lance, the Lance who was currently taking his top off.

Keith sat up, "What are you doing!?"

Lance looked over in surprise and pulled the top back over his stomach.

"I sleep topless." He responded as if that was the most normal thing he could have said.

Keith lay back down again "Not in my room. Here we remain fully clothed."

Lance shrugged and pulled himself under the blanket. "Whatever weirdo."

Keith soon drifted to sleep only to be woken up by someone prodding his arm.

"Oh my god Lance! What is it?" He asked, rolling over to stare at him in what he hoped was a menacing fashion.

Lance shifted his weight awkwardly, "the floors... not very... comfortable"

Keith had no patience at 11:00 pm, especially for Lance. "Well no shit sherlock."

"Move over." Lance said and Keith sat up suddenly wide awake.

"You are NOT coming in my bed!"

Lance crossed his arms, "If I'm tired tomorrow how will I fight the galra!"

Keith grunted and moved to make space for Lance. Lance grinned and pulled the covers over him, settling into a deep sleep.

 

[Monday]

Keith woke up with Lance's arm round his waist, his body pressed against his. Crap.

He pushed him off which only resulted in waking him up. Shit.

Lance tightened his arms for a moment before remembering where he was and shoving him so hard he fell out of the bed. Fuck.

"What THE FUCK KEITH!" Lance screamed rubbing his arm.

"Don't blame me! It's you who decided to fucking wrap your arms round my waist!"

"Not on purpose!"

They made eye contact for a second.

"Never speak of this again."

"Deal."


	3. ¡Diviertie Mullet!

[monday]

Pidge watched them enter the room with the biggest grin on their face.

"What?" Lance asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

Pidge's grin widened as they turned back to the security feed they had pulled up on their laptop. "Your room isn't the only room with a security camera Lance."

Keith's eyes widened, taking in want they meant.

"Pidge!"

Allura frowned and looked over her control panel.

"What are you talking about Pidge?"

Pidge made a lovey dovey face at Keith and Lance, "Nothinggg~"

Allura's face spread into confusion before turning back to the controls.

"Well we've got a quiet day today so I thought I'd give you guys a break," Allura smiled bringing up the day plan with a swipe of her fingers "Do what you want, apart from Keith. Keith no training today. I'm locking the training room."

Keith sighed whilst everyone else cheered.

"Come on mullet! ¡Diviertete! Have fun!" Lance grinned, swinging his arm around Keith's shoulders.

Keith's eyes widened, glancing from Lance's face to his arm. Lance's beautiful face. With his ocean blue eyes, gorgeous tan skin, adorable smile. Lance. Fuck, he was blushing like crazy.

"I'm having fun. Training is fun." Keith grunted shrugging his arm off trying to hide his face.

Lance made a mock pout and dragged Keith into the lift. "Come on Hot Topic we're going to the pool!"

This was not going to end well.


End file.
